


Shopping Shenanigans

by bearlywrite



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Based off a Tweet, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearlywrite/pseuds/bearlywrite
Summary: I repeat, Arthur Kirkland, your child is at register ten.Well, he knew he didn’t have a child, but he did have an overgrown man-baby that just so happened to be his boyfriend.





	Shopping Shenanigans

Arthur sighed as Alfred bounced alongside him, scanning the colorful aisles and idly chattering about this food and that. Alfred always insisted on accompanying Arthur on his weekly supermarket trips, something about spending ‘quality domestic time together’, but it was always an exhausting trip when his excitable American boyfriend came with him.

Usually, the Englishman would arrive at the supermarket about an hour after it opened to browse in peace before the mob of people came out to do their weekly shopping. He’d typically leisurely make his way around the store, examining the contents lined on the shelves as he checked off his list of the products he needed for the week.

But when Alfred came with him, everything was less peaceful and far more chaotic.

Since Alfred never wanted to get up at a decent time and go, they usually arrived at the supermarket just as the rush was beginning. That meant parking was terrible, carts were few and far between and aisles were crowded with pushy, rude people. It was frustrating to fight for parking and then a cart – Arthur nearly ran over an old lady and had to wrestle with an annoying brat child to get a cart – and then squeezing past people in the aisles always frustrated Arthur to no end. On other shopping trips weeks past, Arthur had gotten into a bit of a shouting match when someone pushed past him and nearly knocked him over into a display of stacked cereal boxes.

Needless to say, that had not been a fun day.

Arthur continued down the aisle, watching with a small lift in his lips as his boyfriend bounded past him to examine the various brands of soda lined on the walls. He was chattering away about his favorite brand, or how good the deals were and began loading bottles upon bottles of the sugary drinks into their cart.

Arthur shook his head, fondly rolling his eyes at his boyfriend’s antics. Alfred himself was quite a handful as well on these excursions.

He loved to run down the aisles and load their cart with sugary drinks and foods that he insisted they needed. When Alfred came with him they could never leave the store without a heaping cart full of junk food. It certainly cost them far more, yet Arthur couldn’t bring himself to tell Alfred no, especially since the boy somehow ate everything in the house and never let any of the food they bought go to waste.

Lost in his own thoughts, Arthur hadn’t realized they had just turned down the aisle that was the bane of Arthur’s existence when he came with Alfred: the snack aisle.

The aisle that was filled to the brim with cakes, cookies, chips and brownies, every junk food that Alfred insisted be piled into their cart.

He turned slightly to watch his boyfriend, his beautiful blue eyes sparkling as he took in the rows of brightly colored packaging. He could imagine that if he had a tail, it’d be wagging excitably.

The American bounded over to the chips, looking back at Arthur with a grin as bright as the sun as he dropped five bags of chips into their cart.

Arthur stared up at his boyfriend, shaking his head.

“You know, you’re going to make me go bankrupt if you keep buying all this rubbish,” he said, picking up two bags of chips and placing them back on the shelf. Alfred pouted slightly but moved onto the next section, picking up three different packages of cookies only to grin sheepishly at Arthur’s look and set one in their cart and reluctantly placing two back on the shelf.

A child ran past them, reaching between them to grab a package of Oreos before running back to his mother. Alfred pouted, pointing to the boy.

“See, he gets pick whatever snack he wants,” Arthur rolled his eyes as Alfred gingerly picked up one of the packages of cookies again, waving them in front of his face like he was trying to place a spell on him. Arthur swatted his hand away with a slightly exasperated- but no less fond- smile. “and I know you love these cookies as much as I do.”

Arthur bit his lip, eyes locked on the package of cookies, before darting to their already half-full cart.

But damn, he did like those cookies.

The Englishman sighed, and Alfred knew that was a sign that he won the battle and he pumped his fist as he set the package in their cart. He grabbed the handle of the cart with one hand and reached out to thread their fingers together with the other hand.

They somehow managed to leave the aisle of doom, only adding a few more things to their cart before they made their way to Arthur’s favorite aisle.

The reason Arthur preferred this supermarket was for one thing and one thing only: their selection of teas.

It had every brand and every flavor of tea and Arthur always spent far too long in this aisle. Of course, he’d pick up a box of his favorites like early gray and English breakfast, but he’d browse the options each week and pick out a new flavor to try. Last week it was blueberry green tea, which was surprisingly sweet, and he was eager to pick out his experiment for this week.

As the two slowed to a stop in front of the boxes of tea, Arthur felt Alfred’s hand wiggle out of his grasp. He turned to look at his boyfriend questioningly, and he was given a small smile and a peck on the cheek which made his cheeks flush red.

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom real quick darling,” Alfred said with a grin. “try not to miss me too much.”

At his wink, Arthur rolled his eyes and shooed his boyfriend away, somewhat thankful that he’d get to choose his tea in peace. Alfred never wanted to wait too long for Arthur to contemplate his decision and always made comments about his ‘nasty leaf water’.

Arthur watched as Alfred left, weaving in between others in the aisle until he was out of sight to return his sights to the rows of tea in front of him.

He immediately grabbed a box of earl gray, knowing that he was dangerously low on his favorite tea. He deposited the box into their cart, eyes scanning along the different tea options laid in front of him.

Colorful boxes jumped out at him, each displaying a different flavor of tea that intrigued him. Arthur found that while he enjoyed the classics, he was quite fond of the more adventurous teas.

Pomegranate, blueberry, raspberry, mango passionfruit – Alfred had made fun of him for that one- they were all surprisingly decent and he’d taken a liking to picking a new ‘exotic’ tea to try.

He scanned the boxes of teas he’d already tried, and though he was tempted to grab another box of the pomegranate, he steeled himself away to different flavors to experiment with. 

After a few minutes of contemplation, he picked up a bright box that advertised a citrus tea that looked interesting and added it to the cart.

He looked around the aisle to see if he could spot a familiar golden blond head, but his boyfriend was nowhere to be found.

With another quick glance around the aisle, the Englishman shrugged and continued past the teas and onto the next aisle, deciding Alfred would be able to find him the next aisle over.

He continued, finding himself falling into his usual routine when he shopped alone. He knew what aisles had the items he needed and he knew right where everything was on the shelves. Without realizing it their cart was full and his list was complete and there was still no sign of Alfred.

He wondered what his boyfriend had gotten himself into in the short trip to the bathroom. Knowing Alfred, he probably got caught up doing some ‘heroic deed’ for an old lady or just got plain lost. He wasn’t the best at navigating such a large store with so many things to catch his attention.

Arthur shook his head. He knew his boyfriend was a child at heart and probably ran off and got distracted somewhere.

He decided then to make his way back to the tea aisle, where Alfred had left him. It’d be the most probable spot for Alfred to be in, Arthur supposed, though he knew Alfred could sometimes be unpredictable.

Just as he was about to turn his cart around and make his way back to the aisle, the loudspeaker crackled to life.

Arthur Kirkland, your child is at register ten.

Arthur paused, ears straining to hear the low voice over the rattling of carts and the giggles of children.

I repeat, Arthur Kirkland, your child is at register ten.

Well, he knew he didn’t have a child, but he did have an overgrown man-baby that just so happened to be his boyfriend.

The man sighed, shoulders sagging and a light chuckle escaping his lips as he turned his cart towards the registers, ready to come pick up his ‘child’.

As he made his way to register ten as prompted, he nearly laughed out loud.

There he was, his twenty-three-year-old boyfriend, sitting in a small chair behind a disgruntled teenage worker with the biggest pout on his face.

He strolled up to the register with a grin, ignoring Alfred’s slight whine as he turned to the teenage employee.

“I thank you for returning my child to me,” Arthur said, barely restraining his laughter. Alfred’s pout only worsened, if that was possible, and crossed his arms tightly across his chest. “I hope he wasn’t too much of a handful.”

The girl chuckled and shook her head, turning towards Alfred.

“He was very well behaved.”

“That’s very good to hear.”

Arthur turned to give his boyfriend a wicked grin. Alfred only rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at Arthur, the Englishman laughing in amusement at his boyfriend’s antics.

“Well, thank you again, for helping me reunite with my… child.”

Arthur and the employee shared another laugh before Arthur offered his hand to Alfred. Alfred puffed out his cheeks in annoyance but took the hand offered, using it to pull himself out of the small chair.

When he made the move to release Arthur’s hand, the Brit tightened his grip.

“Can’t have you wandering away from me again,” Arthur said, laughing as Alfred whined.

“It took me forever to get to the bathroom and when I finally managed to get back to the tea aisle you were gone,” Alfred whined, his grip on Arthur’s hand tightening. “and I walked the store at least three times looking for you, but I couldn’t find you and my phone was dead.” The American stopped walking and wrenched his hand from Arthur’s and crossed his arms over his chest once more, pouting at the ground.

Arthur watched his boyfriend pout for a moment before reaching out and falling into his chest.

“Well, you found me,” Arthur said, a mischievous grin finding way to his face. He felt Alfred’s arms curl around him and he leaned back from Alfred’s sturdy chest to give him a coy smile.

“Are you going to start calling me ‘Daddy’ now?”

Alfred squawked and pushed Arthur away from him, mumbling something about ‘dirty old man’ under his breath before grabbing the cart and running to the back of a different line to check out their groceries.

Arthur laughed about it all the way to the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @thequietgamer


End file.
